I Don't Like The Thought
by FlameWater
Summary: Bel does not like the thought of a world without Fran.


**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Bel's View.**

_**I Don't Like The Thought **_

**By Flamewater**

"Hey, froggy." I said smoothly as I opened Fran's door and walked inside of his bedroom. Everything was quiet and I turned on one of the lamps.

Fran was laying on top of the bed, his wrists were covered in blood, eyes looked completely lifeless, and I couldn't speak. He was shirtless and a knife in the location of his heart, but also being only in white underwear and cuts on his legs. He was pale and blood was everywhere.

"Fran?" I asked softly to the body, my blood ran cold, and felt as if my heart had stopped beating. I couldn't look away from the sight of Fran's lifeless body and I felt empty inside.

"Senpai? What are you doing here?" Fran asked me flatly, he was by the door, and I walked up to him. I slapped him across his face without saying a word and he blinked his eyes at me.

"Huh? Why did you slap me? You normally use your knives and don't usually use your own hands against anyone." Fran commented dully as he felt his cheek and I noticed it was already bruising. "That hurt, Senpai."

"Don't play dumb, froggy." I snapped harshly and I glanced back at the bed where an illusion of Fran being dead was located. "Get rid of that damn illusion before I kill you."

"Oh, Okay." Fran told me bluntly, I watched as he dispelled the illusion, and my heart was back to normal.

"Why the hell would you make an illusion like that when there is no damn enemy around here." I said coldly and he blinked his eyes at me.

"I had to use the bathroom and didn't know anyone would enter my bedroom." Fran stated in a monotone voice and then added flatly. "I created that illusion to see how I would look if I did such a thing and it is a bit of a hobby creating an illusion of myself being dead. Last night I created an illusion of myself without a head and the night before that-"

I gripped his cheeks, my lips were pressed thin, and he looked at me with those eyes.

"If I see another illusion of you being dead in anyway. I will kill you myself, froggy." I told him firmly and he nodded, but I didn't let go of his cheeks.

"Why are you upset with me, Senpai? It doesn't hurt anyone and everyone is dying slowly. Every birthday is one step closer to death, but also natural causes like disease or old age. There are so many ways to die, Senpai. I just want to see how I would look like is that a crime?" Fran said calmly to me and I do not understand him one bit on that matter, but I sure as hell don't like the thought of Fran being dead and I don't want to see such a thing again. I don't like the thought of a world without Fran.

"Well, Froggy. Don't worry the way you will die is by my hand." I commented smoothly, he blinked his eyes, and I wrapped my arms tightly around his hips. "No more illusions of you being dead, Fran."

"Okay, but what about an illusion with you being dead?" Fran asked in a monotone voice, I glared down at him, and he just looked at me.

"That is sick and no I do not want to see an illusion of me being dead." I snapped angrily and Fran sighed softly. "What is wrong with you?"

"Fine. What about an illusion of Levi being dead?" Fran asked flatly, I grinned widely, and released him.

"Now you are talking, froggy." I said gleefully and he blinked his eyes at me before making an illusion of Levi laying on the floor with a pool of blood around his body.

"I can be more creative, but I'm feeling tired." Fran commented dryly before laying on top of the bed and I recalled the illusion that had been laying there previously. "You can go, Senpai."

I walked over to his bed and laid down by him.

"No way. I'm not in the mood to move." I stated calmly as I held him tightly, he sighed quietly, and his frog hat was not on. It was only alright for it was night time and he was not outside this room. "I'm a Prince and I can sleep wherever and wherever I want got it, froggy?"

There was no reply and I could hear his soft breathing. He is alive, breathing, and I closed my eyes. Damn that illusion and his twisted hobby of creating illusions of himself being dead in various ways. It is okay for my little frog is alive and I can feel his small warm body, but I will not tell Fran that I care about whether he lives or dies.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
